Operation Bridge To Far
by Aaron T Izzard
Summary: An Evil force threaten to destroy Hellsing and they have no deffence, only one organisation can save the situation. This is a little grafic so this story is for more mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Bridge To Far**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of rights to any of Gerry Anderson's shows. I also do not own the rights to the Hellsing Manga, TV series or any of the OVAs. This is purely for Fan service purposes. The story is set just after season one of Captain Scarlet, and also takes place after the end of the Hellsing TV series.

"This is spoken", `this is internal dialog' and this **-** separates locations.

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

Footsteps echo down a lonely backstreet, the narrator begins the monolog "the Mysterons; sworn enemies of Earth". "Possessing the ability to recreate an exact likeness of an object or person; but first... they must destroy" a trash can falls over the camera turns down an ally way, as a cat screeches, a shadowy figure stands in the dim light, flood lights come on, and the man (in a red uniform) stands in the ally as a SMG is raised, 50 rounds are fired at the man all of them hit him, but the man remains unfazed. He raises his own gun and fires one shot killing the unknown assailant.

C A P T A I N S C A R L E T

"Leading the fight; one man fate has made indestructible; his name Captain Scarlet". A black shadowy mass swirls behind Captain Scarlet, it comes together to form a 7 foot tall man with a long blood red trench coat and a red leather hat. "This man `if you could call him that' will aid our hero in the coming battle against the Mysterons"

**A Warehouse in north Italy **

As the night watchman made his rounds, guarding the area around the warehouse, a figure lurks close by. "Guard 14 to control, I've finished routine sweep nothing to report returning to control", then without warning a piece of metal pipe came down and struck the guard on the head. What was left of his crushed scull landed on the ground, the figure stood over the body holding the pipe, it still dripped with his blood and gray matter, the figure unfazed by what he had done, walked on.

He made his way to the main entrance; he used a key card he had taken from the guard, to open the main door, once inside, he made his way to the main storage room. He walked past the walls of crates that filled the main building; he stopped as he came to a large crate with the initials M. S. F. (aka Maximum Security Freight) he broke open the crate with the pipe he use to kill the guard. Inside the crate was a black sphere, about the size of a football, it had a ring handle on its top. He spoke in a deep, monotone voice `finally all the pieces are falling into place' he placed the sphere in a bag and begun to walk back the way he came.

Guards burst into the warehouse, the man began to run in the opposite direction away from them, he then saw a dark green truck; he entered the truck and placed the bag on the passenger seat. He started the truck by waiving his hand over the dash board, and as if by magic the truck started, he pressed down hard on the accelerator, and the truck burst through the wall of the warehouse, and guards attempted to shoot out the tiers of the truck, but to no avail and the truck continued to speed off. He looked up and spoke again `faze one complete, faze two is ready to begin' and the truck drove off into the night.

**Captain Blue**

"This is the voice of the Mysterons".

**Destiny, ****Symphony**** and Rhapsody Angles**

"We know that you can hear us...

**Colonel White**

...Earth men. You will pay for your unprovoked Attack...

**Captains Magenta, Ochre, Violet, Gray, Doctor Fawn, Lieutenant Green, Harmony and ****Melody Angels**

...on our complex on Mars, We will be avenged". "We will destroy Hellsing, do you hear, Hellsing we will destroy; it is useless to resist our power; this is the voice of the Mysterons".

Standing by a tree in a misty cemetery...

...Mysteron agent **Captain Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Bridge To Far**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of rights to any of Gerry Anderson's shows. I also do not own the rights to the Hellsing Manga, TV series or any of the OVAs. This is purely for Fan service purposes. The story is set just after season one of Captain Scarlet, and also takes place after the end of the Hellsing TV series.

"This is spoken", `this is internal dialog' and this **-** separates locations.

**Chapter Two**

**Cloud Base**

Inside the base, it is business as usual; Colonel White ordered Captains Scarlet and Blue to the conference room. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue enter the room "Ah Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue pleases sit down" the two Captains sit in front of the Colonel's desk "You both know why you have been asked to come here?" he asked "S I G Colonel" said Captain Scarlet "Good" said Colonel White. "The Mysterons have said they destroy Hellsing" said the colonel, "may I speak freely sir?" asked Captain Blue, "You may Captain" said Colonel Weight, "What is Hellsing Sir?" asked Captain Blue. "An organisation, in the UK, set up to combat the forces of Evil" said Colonel White, "so they are like us then Colonel" said Captain Scarlet, "similar but not quite the same Captain" said the colonel "well shouldn't we inform them and send in some of our operatives to their head quarters" Said Captain Scarlet. "All in good time Captain Scarlet, these situations have to be dealt with the up most care" he said. "I will inform you two when you are to leave, dismast" and the two captains saluted and left the room.

**North England Motorway**

Two men are on their way to the Round table conference at the Hellsing Manner, little do they know that a swift fate is hanging over their heads. "Well George old boy we should be there in a couple of hours, not far now" a man named Smith said, "yes... I've got this feeling that someone is following us but I can't see anything behind us" said George as the car sped on and it entered a tunnel.

A pale man with black hair and a dark green jumper heard the car coming; he walked to the side of the road where a bulldozer was parked. He climbed onboard, started the engine and drove the Dozer onto the road and into the tunnel, the blade was raised and then he walked out of the tunnel and waited for the fatal moment.

The car sped down the dark tunnel and begun to pick up speed, going faster and faster; "we're going to be late Smith" said George "not if I can help it" said Smith and he pressed down on the accelerator and the car continued to go faster still. They approached a sharp bend in the tunnel, they never saw it coming; there was an almighty crash and an explosion as the car crashed into the Bulldozer at 90 miles an hour.

The two men were killed instantly; Smith was slumped over the wheel with blood streaming down his face, George had gone through the wind shield and his torso was strewn over the bonnet. Two green rings of light moved over their dead bodies and then over the car; moments later the car with Smith and George inside drove out of the tunnel. Captain Black walked up to the driver's window; "do you understand what you must do?" he asked; Smith turned to him "yes we understand; Hellsing will be destroyed" he said to Captain Black. Black nodded and walked to the truck nearby and got out a duffle bag, then walked back to the car "Take this; and make shore everything goes according to plan" he said they both nodded as George took the bag from Captain Black. And with their critical cargo aboard, the car drove off into the night to for fill its deadly mission.

**Cloud Base**

Colonel White at his desk in the Cloud base control room "Lieutenant Green; open a video link with the Hellsing institute" he said. "right away Colonel" said Lt Green as he flipped some witches on his consol and typed in some numbers "link established Colonel" he said "thank you Lieutenant" Colonel White.

**The Hellsing Mansion **

Integra was sitting at her desk smoking one of her favourite brand of cigars, when Walter came over the inter-com. "Do excuse the intrusion Sir Integra; but there is an incoming call for you if you would be so kind as to turn on your computer" said Walter and she did so "thank you Walter who is the caller?" she asked "I believe he called referred to himself as a Colonel White" he said. Her eyes widened "thank you Walter; I'll handle this one" and she cut off Walter.

"Well" he said aloud "that is unusual" at that moment one of Hellsing's resident Vampires (Seras Victoria) passed by and heard what Walter said "What's so unusual Walter?" she asked Sir Integra received a call" he said "so; she gets calls all the time" she said "Indeed; but usually I take and handle business call; but she insisted on handling this particular call" Walter said with a slight frown on his face.

Meanwhile in Integra's office, with the computer on, she donned a headset and pressed the accept button. The window appeared and a man with a mop of white heir and wearing a white uniform of some sort was sitting at a large secular control panel/desk; she smiled and said "Hello Charles". Colonel White coughed and blushed lightly "this is an official meeting not the folly of Bushier" he said with a smile "of cores... Colonel White" she said "what can Hellsing do for Spectrum?" Colonel White looked away "well... it actually concerns you and the Hellsing institute... we received a transition from the enemy and they said they would attack Hellsing". Integra remained calm and lit up another cigar "so the target is either you or Hellsing itself" he finished, Integra continued to say nothing "I would like your promotion to have my operatives there to safe guard you and take you to a secure location". Integra took a long inhale from the cigar and finally said "can you guarantee my safety?" she asked; there was a pause, until Colonel White said "yes". "Very well when are your operatives to arrive?" she asked "I can have five operatives there tomorrow" he said "just five?" she asked "all that I can spear at such short notice" said the Colonel. "Very well I trust you Charles; good night" she said "Good night Integra" he said with a smiled and the call ended.

Integra pressed the intercom "Walter get the guest rooms ready; we have visitors coming" she said "right away Sir Integra" said Walter.

**Cloud Base**

Colonel White turned to Lt Green "Lieutenant Green get Captains Scarlet, Blue, Magenta, Ochre and Gray up here right away" said the Colonel "yes sir" said Lt Green "it's time for spectrum to act!" said Colonel White.


End file.
